


Galleom: Reheated and Rebuilt

by GintaxAlvissforever, RisingSonic17



Series: Three Houses/Edelgard Arc [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Suspense, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: While taking up a small task given by Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit discovered that the robot from the Subspace War, Galleom, has been rebuilt. During their fight with the robot, the angel twins get into critical condition with Pit losing his memory and Dark Pit falling into a coma. How Palutena cope with her regrets? Will Pit get his memories back? Who rebuilt Galleom?
Relationships: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Ganondorf/Palutena (Kid Icarus), My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Pit (Kid Icarus)
Series: Three Houses/Edelgard Arc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139243
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before the Shulk tea time can even happen, this story occurs. If you've been paying attention, some things that have been foreshadowed are gonna happen here.

It is currently day time in the Smash Realm. All of the smashers are in the Smash Mansion going about their day. Meanwhile in a far away grassland, Edelgard's loyal retainer Hubert is taking a stroll by himself. He is holding his Death tome in his hand. The dark mage never goes anywhere without his tome. If anyone annoyed him, attempted to hurt Edelgard, or if Edelgard gave him the command, Hubert would not waste any time to kill anyone.

Hubert is currently in deep thought. Him and Edelgard have been spending countless days away from the Smash Mansion, making preparations of their secret plan.

" _So far everything is coming together. Lady Edelgard's vision will finally come into fruition. Our plans in Fodlan might have been halted because we were summoned to this world. However, with Lord Arundel also being summoned here as well along with his men, he will lead Lady Edelgard to victory to change this world. This realm is no different from Fodlan. Ruled by a fake deity spouting out nothing but false propaganda."_

Hubert grits his teeth. He gets reminded of the day of the ball when he and Edelgard met Palutena. The Goddess of Light was a self centered, arrogant, egocentric bitch in Hubert's eyes. The way Palutena and the other Goddesses disrespected his empress fueled the dark mage with rage. Being lied to about equality in this realm, Palutena's threats, and being heartbroken over Byleth. Hubert noticed that Edelgard's morale was very low and that she was growing more nervous about her plan.

Hubert shakes his head. _"Damn that Professor for breaking her heart! I knew him and his slut of a sister couldn't be trusted! Damn him for making her fall for him! Damn that Goddess!"_ The dark mage cursed. _"Her threats are as empty as what's in Caspar's head. Lady Edelgard will remove these corrupt deities from this world and build the world that she dreamed of. But she must not lose hope. I must find a way to…"_

Hubert loses his train of thought when he stumbles upon a laboratory. Curious on what could possibly be in the building, Hubert goes inside.

The laboratory had a very cold air to it. The temperature was chilly. Hubert could hear his footsteps on the metal floor echoing throughout the entire lab. It appeared that there was no other soul in the lab. Hubert makes it to a crossroads. The front hall and the left hall was blocked off by a laser door. The only path not blocked was the right path. Hubert makes his way through the right hall and finds himself in a big empty room. The only thing illuminating the room was a giant searchlight on the ceiling.

Inside of the room, there is a giant robot that stood stationary in the very back of the lab. The robot had the physique of a simian, but took some facial features of a rhinoceros. He is covered head to toe in a heavy mechanized arsenal, he wears an iron mask that covers his face, as well as metallic arm braces over his bulky forearms.

Hubert approaches the robot to get a closer look at it. He is in awe at the size of the machine. He has never seen anything like it. He looks down to see a table that had a blueprint of the robot. The dark mage looks up at the robot and begins to think.

" _Maybe this...strange invention could be of use to Lady Edelgard. With its massive size and strong looking physique, it could cause a lot of destruction. Nothing would be able to stand in its way. Having this invention put us in a very advantageous state. Lord Arundel would probably want to have something like this."_ Hubert thinks to himself. _"Now...how would I even be able to turn on this machine?"_

The blueprints were beyond Hubert's comprehension. Coming from a world with barely any of this kind of technology, he did not understand what the blueprint meant. There is one thing he decides to try and turn on the robot. Hubert uses his dark arts and casts a dark lightning bolt at the robot. The dark lightning bolt surged all over the robot. However, it did not seem to have any effect because the robot was still in its shut down state.

This disappointed Hubert. He relished in being the master of dark magic. Seeing that his ability had failed him only made him believe that he had failed Edelgard as well.

"It appears that this might be far beyond my abilities. Bah. What a waste. Do not worry Lady Edelgard. I will be of use to you another way. I must return to her highness immediately."

Hubert leaves the laboratory to go meet back with Edelgard. Unbeknownst to Hubert was that his power actually did not go to waste. The robot that was asleep had opened its red eyes.

* * *

**Smash Mansion**

Out front at the Smash Mansion, Ganondorf is taking a walk with Palutena trailing behind him. The Gerudo looked annoyed that the green haired Goddess was once again bothering him. Why couldn't this woman leave him alone? He's expressed his disinterests in her multiple times and yet it doesn't get through to her. Palutena's stubbornness only pissed off Ganondorf more.

Palutena floats next to Ganondorf, placing her hands on his shoulder.

"Come on Gannypoo! Please?~ Just one date with wittle ol me?~" Palutena looks at Ganondorf with puppy dog eyes with quivering lips.

Ganondorf pushes Palutena off of him. "I've told you many times to cease from me woman! I have no interest in you! You mean nothing to me! Acting like some desperate slut isn't going to help you either." He coldly says.

Palutena gasps and places her hand on her chest in an exaggerated manner. Normally if anyone had called her slut, she would be beating the holy hell out of that individual. However, since Ganondorf was the person she was trying to get, she lets it slide.

"I'm hurt that you would see me in such a way. Can't a woman just express her feelings to the one she loves?" Palutena says in an exaggerated sad tone. She was such an actor.

Ganondorf just continued to glare at her with annoyance. "You are a pain in my ass. The Goddess of Light in love with me, the King of Darkness? What a joke. I can kill any God with my bare hands," The Gerudo tightens his fist. His Triforce of Power glowing on his palm. "I detest deities. They may have granted me my powers, but I owe them nothing. So what is your true motive for constantly pestering me Goddess?"

Palutena places her hand on her hips. "I already made it clear. I have my eyes set on you. You're the kind of guy I like." The Goddess begins to circle around Ganondorf, eyeing him up and down. "So strong. So demanding. Don't take nonsense from anybody. I find that hot." Palutena runs her finger down Ganondorf's chest.

Ganondorf flicks her hand away. "Your flattery can only get you so far."

Palutena giggles. "Which means it seems to be working on you. Hey, don't forget. I do owe you after helping me deal with that crazy angel months ago. So let me take the opportunity to treat the almighty Ganondorf with anything he so desires. I'll be sure to make it worth your while." The Goddess says in a sultry voice.

"Alright." Ganondorf simply replied.

This catches Palutena off guard. She widens her eyes in shock. "W-Wait a minute. Are you serious? Did you just actually say yes?!" A wide smile begins to appear on her face.

"Don't get too excited Goddess. I will take you up on your offer since you are supposed to repay me for that favor. This will be the one time I will give you this date. If you irritate me as much as you usually do, I will never speak to you again. This is your one and only opportunity." Ganondorf says.

Palutena squeals. Seeing a Goddess act a skittish school girl must be embarrassing to look from other onlookers. Palutena then tries to compose herself. She clears her throat.

"Alright then. How about you go find a restaurant you would love to eat at and I'll meet you there?" She says.

"Italian restaurant in New Smash City. Do not be late." Ganondorf creates a dark portal and walks through.

Once the Gerudo was gone, Palutena began jumping and squealing happily.

"I can't believe it's finally happening. After centuries, I'm going on a date with a man! And he's a hot one too!" Palutena pumps her fist. She cackles to herself as she rubs under her nose. "I knew after enough conditioning that he'd finally breakthrough. Not much time for me to prepare myself, not like I need to since I'm always looking sexy. All I have to do now is-"

Palutena's gloating gets interrupted when she hears a loud booming sound from far away. She floats up and sees that there is smoke coming out of a laboratory. Palutena wasn't sure what was going on in that lab, but she definitely didn't want to be bothered to go check it out herself. Not while she's trying to prepare for her date. She knew who to call to check out things she couldn't be bothered to do.

Palutena floats back down to the ground and summons her stave. "Pit. Pittoo. Come out to the front of Smash Mansion. I need you."

"I'm coming, Lady Palutena!" Pit screamed.

Suddenly, the angel crashes through the window of the second floor and falls flat on his face right in front of Palutena. Palutena just looked down at Pit with a deadpan glare. Dark Pit comes out through the front door like a normal person and approaches Palutena.

"What do you want, Goddess?" Dark Pit wastes no time asking.

Pit gets him off of the floor and salutes to Palutena. "Pit reporting for duty! How may I assist you Lady Palutena?" He asks.

Palutena points to the directions of where the laboratory is. "There was a loud booming sound coming from a lab that's just through the Forest of Harmony. Now there's smoke coming out of it. I need you two to investigate what's going on over there and remove any potential threats."

"Roger Lady Palutena!" Pit complied easily.

Dark Pit was not so compliant. He raises an eyebrow at Palutena. He folds his arms. "And you can't check out what's going on over there yourself because…?" He asks in a patronizing tone.

"Because I finally have a date with Ganondorf that I need to attend! Besides, I have two angels working for me to deal with inconsequential things." Palutena waves off.

Dark Pit only sneered at the Goddess' response.

"Don't worry Lady Palutena! We'll go investigate now!" Pit says.

Palutena grants the twins the Power of Flight with her stave. "Good. Well, I'm off to my date. Toodles~" Palutena happily waves goodbye to the angels and teleports away to New Smash City.

"Come on Pittoo!" Pit starts flying in the direction of the laboratory.

Dark Pit stayed behind for a moment. He started to think about Hades' and Persephone's words back during the ball.

" _The bad guy trying to take over the world, is the uncle of the Goddess you're working under. No surprise that Palutena or Pitty failed to mention that to you. Can't be knowing that the Goddess of Light is actually a relative of the King of the Underworld you know."_ Hades' voice echoed in Dark Pit's head.

" _Her laziness to do her job stems from father spoiling her so much."_ Persephone's voice echoed.

Dark Pit shakes his head in frustration. He finally starts flying to where the laboratory is located.

* * *

**Abandoned Laboratory**

Once they were inside the lab, the two angels walked into a large spacious room where there was only one searchlight illuminating from the ceiling. The two angels didn't see anything in particular that could have caused the smoke or the sound Palutena mentioned. The entire lab looked empty.

"Hmm, strange. Nothing seems to be here. All the other areas in this place are locked and this room is just empty. We'll have to report this back to Lady Palutena when she gets back." Pit says.

Dark Pit didn't respond to his twin. He was in his own thoughts. _"What a waste of time."_ He says to himself.

Pit stretches his arms and places his hand on his hips. "Welp, this was a pretty easy job." He sighs happily. "Man, I'm happy for Lady Palutena. Although Ganondorf is the last person she should probably be dating, I'm glad that she's happy. She deserves it. She's an amazing Goddess!" Pit continued to praise. The angel turns to his twin. "Hey, did you know she used her Heavenly Light to get rid of Robin's curse from Grima? Robin was so happy! Isn't Palutena amazing Pittoo? Isn't she-"

"Shut up…" Dark Pit muttered. The dark angel had his teeth grit and his fist tightened.

Pit was a little puzzled. "What was that Pittoo?"

Dark Pit turns to Pit. "I said shut up! Shut up about that Goddess!" He holds his head in frustration. "Gah! I'm so sick you blindly praising that Goddess for everything! Stop it!"

"What are you talking about Pittoo?"

"Look at us you idiot! Palutena couldn't take one minute to come over and check to see what was going on! No! She had to send us to do her dirty work because she is too lazy to do anything herself! Then you wonder why no human can depend on her to do anything to help them! Lazy bitch!"

Pit did not like the way Dark Pit was speaking about Palutena. He wasn't going to take that sitting down. "Hey! Do not speak about Lady Palutena that way! Sure she can be lazy sometimes, but she has done so much for humans and for the people of Skyworld! Had it not been for her, I wouldn't be able to fly right now! She's given me so much and I will not have you speak about her in that way Pittoo!"

Dark Pit looks at his twin in disbelief. He shakes his head. "There you go again! Okay yeah, maybe she sometimes does do her job in helping others! But you constantly sweep under the rug all the lies she's told and all the things she could've prevented if she actually did her fucking job! You're such a sheep! Lady Palutena can never do no wrong in your eyes!" The dark angel pokes Pit chest.

"Lady Palutena has never lied to us!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come I didn't know that Palutena is actually Hades' niece?!" Dark Pit asks.

Pit eyes widen. He swallows nervously. "H-How did you-"

"Hades told me at the ball! You mean to tell me that I've been working under the same person who we tried to stop from taking over the world?! The person we're working under is a relative of the King of the Underworld!"

"W-Well…"

"And you knew that! You knew it all along! Why didn't you tell me?! I thought we were "brothers" like you always say. We don't hold secrets from each other right?! So why didn't you say anything about this to me?!" Dark Pit asks as he raises his voice.

"Pittoo. If I told you that Palutena was Hades' niece, you would have never joined us! It was the only way to make sure that you don't double cross Lady Palutena and it was the only way to convince you to work alongside her with me." Pit explains. If he gave it some forethought, he wouldn't have sounded so idiotic.

Dark Pit shakes his head in disgusts. He couldn't believe how his older twin admitted to the truth he was seeking so easily. It should have been liberating to know he was right, but now he was more confused than ever before. "So the truth comes out huh? This was just a ploy for me to become a sheep just like you!" He turns away from Pit. "You saw me as a tool for you to use just like Pandora!"

"That's not true at all!" Pit attempted to argue. "I could never do that to you!"

"Brothers my ass! Like a son, my ass!" Dark Pit continues to rant not listening to what Pit had to say. The hurt in his voice was apparent even if he tried to hide it.

"I had to do it Pittoo! If I told you the truth, you would have left and I would have no way of finding you!"

"And you think I wouldn't be okay with that?!"

"Of course you would be okay with it, but I wouldn't! I was worried for you! You wouldn't be accepted in Skyworld! Dark angels are alien to them and they don't like that! You won't be able to do what you want without them hovering around you. You don't have the Power of Flight anymore because of Pandora. How far do you think you'll be able to go without flying? How would you be able to deal with those jerk angels without me to back you up?"

Even if Pit made good points specifically about Skyworld politics, Dark Pit didn't care what anyone thought about him. If they had something to say, they would tell him to his face.

"Pittoo, you know from Artemis how they treat you in the future. There's only so much I can do for you, but without me, it would be 100 times worse."

"You don't know that-"

"Plus!" Pit interrupted. He wasn't going to let the dark angel speak until he was done. "Viridi would've taken advantage of you if she saw you fighting alone, and I was not going to let her get you! The other Gods would do the same thing. They don't see you as your own person. They see an angel like me that they can use to even the playing field in their politics! This was the only option I had!"

"Politics this and politics that…" Dark Pit hisses. "It's always politics with those Gods. Even now, hiding Palutena's relationship to Hades was one of those "political" moves."

"Even if you don't care about these sorts of things, it's still important. Lady Palutena was afraid of the idea of recruiting you because she didn't want to deal with the bickering of having a "malicious" angel, but I wouldn't give up on you! I pleaded with Lady Palutena to have you stay in Skyworld. I begged her to give you the Power of Flight. I wanted the three of us to stick together after how bad our first encounter was…"

Pit wanted to believe he was making some sense to the dark angel. With his back turned to him, he couldn't determine what Dark Pit was thinking. The fact he stayed silent to let Pit attempt to explain his reason for lying to him was a good thing...right?

"We're in this together Pittoo! You are my brother!"

Dark Pit turns to Pit. The light angel saw his twin's red eyes were still flaring. "Fuck you! Enough of your lies! I've had it! I'm through with that Goddess treating me like a lap dog! I'm through with you being the spineless servant boy you are! I'm sick of all of you Gods and Goddess! Fuck you all! I'm done!"

The angel twins arguing wouldn't last any longer. Suddenly, a giant vehicle lands right beside him. Pit and Dark Pit turn to the vehicle. They thought this place was empty, what was this thing doing here? The vehicle began to transform by extending its arms and legs. It was a giant robot. The purple robot roared with steam coming out of its body.

Pit looked horrified seeing the being turn on. "No way. This thing was put out of commission! Pittoo, get back!"

The robot throws a punch at the angel twins, Pit and Dark Pit jump back away from the punch.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Dark Pit asks.

"Galleom. He was a robot we fought back in the Subspace War. That was a decade ago. Way before you were created. I don't know how he's alive." Pit says.

Galleom lets out another roar and starts slowly approaching the angels.

"Well he's not happy to see either of us. We'll have to take him out. This doesn't mean I forgive you. I just want to not get decimated." Dark Pit says.

"Let's trash this scrap metal!" Pit yells.

Galleom raises both of his arms to slam his fist down at the angels. Pit and Dark Pit sidestep out of the way of the attack. Pit separates his Palutena's Bow and flies up to Galleom. Galleom throws punches at Pit to try and hit him out of the air. Pit is able to maneuver around the punches and hits the robot in the chest with three sword slices. Pit flies away to avoid getting grabbed by Galleom.

Dark Pit is hitting Galleom with dark arrows using his Silver Bow. While his arrows were hitting the robot, it looked like they were barely leaving a scratch on the robot's armor. Galleom turns his attention to the dark angel. The robot does a giant leap into the air to crush Dark Pit. The dark angel quickly flies out of the way of the robot as it crashes down to the ground.

Pit comes charging at Galleom. The angel kicks Galleom in the face, which he instantly regrets as he feels the pain surging all through his body for kicking the metal masks.

"YEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!" Pit cries. The angel holds onto his foot. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" He continued to cry.

Galleom took this opportunity to punch Pit, sending him crashing into the ground.

Dark Pit runs up to Galleom and starts slicing the robot on it's leg with his Silver Bow. Galleom looks down at Dark Pit and raises the leg the dark angel was attacking. The robot attempts to stomp on Dark Pit, but the dark angel quickly dodges the attack.

Galleom tries to stomp on Dark Pit by repeatedly jumping up and down to where he was, but Dark Pit was able to easily evade the robot's attacks. Galleom takes his time to recover from his attack, Dark Pit uses this opportunity to rush at him and hit Galleom in the back with a few sword swipes. Galleom attempts to swing at Dark Pit with his forearm, but the dark angel flies out of the way of the attack.

Dark Pit lands on the ground next to Pit. He helps him twin up off the ground. "Get up you idiot."

Pit puts his hand on his head and shakes. "Okay, I'll admit it. Bad idea for me to kick a metal robot in sandals."

The angel twins turn to the robot who was angrily jumping up and down in place.

"This robot is tough. It doesn't seem like any of our attacks are doing anything to him, but he's too slow and bulky to hit unless we let our guard down. Who knows how long it'll take for this thing to go down?" Dark Pit says.

"If we keep going at it and keep attacking him, he'll have to eventually go down. Right? We can do it!" Pit exclaims.

Galleom lets out a roar as he stomps in place. Lots of steam came out from all over his body. The robot's once purple face now turned red. Galleom turns its attention to the angel twins.

"Uh oh. It changed color and stuff. Looks like we're in for the second phase of this boss fight." Pit says nervously.

Dark Pit gets into his battle stance. "This heap of metal doesn't scare me."

Galleom transforms into his tank form. The robot turns on its jet boosters and goes charging at the angel twins at high velocity.

"MOVE!" Pit yells.

The angel twins separate to jump out of the way of the incoming tank. Galleom makes a sharp turn and charges at Dark Pit. Dark Pit turns around to see Galleom charging at him.

The dark angel was too late to dodge the tank and Galleom rams into Dark Pit, sending him crashing him into the wall.

Dark Pit groans. His whole body was aching all over as he laid on the ground. "Damn it…" He gets up on one knee, panting.

Galleom begins to turn on his jet boosters again, getting ready to charge at Dark Pit again.

"Pittoo!" Pit yells. He uses Palutena's Bow to shoot arrows at Galleom. The robot turns its attention to Pit. "You get away from him! Your fight is with me now! Bring it on!" The angel taunts.

In his tank form, Galleom opens up his back to reveal two giant cannons holding missiles. Galleom shoots six missiles at Pit.

Pit eyes widened. "Yikes!" The angel takes to the skies to try and evade the missiles. The missiles were tracking missiles, so they were right on Pit's tails. Pit manages to dodges the first missile, he flies down to dodge the second missiles, he flies back up to dodge the third missile.

The last three missiles are still locked on to the angel. Pit uses his Palutena's Bow and shoots at one of the missiles to destroy all the others. Pit's stop to take a breather and wipes the sweat from his head.

However, taking a breather came to be his biggest mistake. He forgot Dark Pit's words of not letting his guard down against this machine. Galleom grabs a hold of Pit. The angel attempts to wiggle out of the robot's grip, but he could not break out. Galleom tightens his grip, squeezing Pit's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pit cries. He could feel every bone in his body getting crushed.

Galleom just continued to squeeze Pit even harder. All Pit could do was cry and scream. Galleom throws Pit down to the ground, leaving a large dent on the ground. Pit laid lifeless on the ground. He couldn't feel or move any part of his body. Even his wings weren't responding.

"Pit!" Dark Pit cries. The dark angel slowly gets on his feet, holding onto his arm. "Get up you idiot! He's going to kill you!"

It was hard for Pit to hear his twin properly. His vision was blurry, all of Dark Pit's words were muffled, everything was spinning.

"I-I...I can't feel my body…" Pit mutters. He lifts up his arm weakly, reaching out to Dark Pit.

Galleom lifts up its arms and slams both his fist down on Pit, crushing him once again. Galleom lifts his arms up, revealing Pit's mangled and unconscious body. Blood leaking from his head, wings bent, and bruises all over his body.

"NO!" Dark Pit screams. Even though his body felt weak from the impact he took prior, Dark Pit pushes himself to run to Pit.

Galleom turns its attention to the dark angel running towards him. The robot jumps up into the air, using the hover jets from its boots to stay up in the air for a little. He turns off his hover boots and begins falling down to where Dark Pit was.

The dark angels musters up the strength to use his wings to boost himself forward and fly away from the stomp. Dark Pit rushes up to Pit. He kneels down to the ground and holds his twin in his arms.

"Pit! Pit!" Dark Pit began to shout and he shook Pit's body, but the angel was showing no signs of waking up. "Come on! Wake up you idiot! You can't die here! Not now! I need you! Wake up!" He desperately cried.

Dark Pit has never shown this much concern and worry for Pit before. Pit was annoying to him, he was stupid, irresponsible, and he lied to him, but Pit was still his twin. He also knew the gravity of the situation. If Pit were to die here, that means he would die too.

Dark Pit could not dwell on the situation for long. He turns to see Galleom standing over him, preparing for a fully charged uppercut. Dark Pit starts to panic, he takes a look at Pit and then back at the raging robot. He was still in a weakened state, but he still had some strength to dodge the uppercut himself. However, that would mean leaving Pit by himself to get hit by the attack.

Dark Pit had two options. Dodge the attack and get himself out of safety, or protect Pit and take the full impact of the attack. He was going to go with the latter.

"Damn it…" Dark Pit curses himself. He holds on to Pit tightly. He closes his eyes and braces himself for the attack.

Galleom hits the angel twins with his powered up uppercut, sending them crashing through the ceiling and out of the laboratory. Galleom assesses Pit and Dark Pit as they fly out the laboratory, data comes out that both of his targets were eliminated. The robot turns back to its normal purple skin and roars.

* * *

**Forest of Harmony**

Pit and Dark Pit come crashing down into the forest, breaking some trees on their way. The impact of the fall left a huge crater on the ground. Slowly, Pit starts to regain some consciousness as he opens his eyes with hazy vision. The angel places his hand on his head.

"Oww...My head. W-Where am I? What's...going on?" Pit wondered. He looks at his hand and sees the blood leaking from his head. "That doesn't look good…"

The angel looks beside him and sees Dark Pit's battered and unconscious body lying beside him. Pit gasps. He slowly crawls to the dark angel and looks over him. He places his hand on Dark Pit's shoulder and shakes him.

"B-Brother…? Brother? A-Are you okay?" Pit asks. Dark Pit showed no sign of waking up. Pit begins to shake him again. "Wake up. Hey! Wake up! Come on!" The angel pleaded. Still no response from Dark Pit. "Oh no...He's not dead is he? I-I...I have to help him…"

Pit attempts to stand up, but falls back down to ground as he felt his body ache. He looks to see that his wings were mangled too, so he wasn't flying anywhere. However, the angel wasn't going to give up. He pushes himself through the pain to stand up on his two feet.

Pit picks up Dark Pit off of the ground and wraps his arms over his shoulders. Pit starts to limp out of the crater with Dark Pit.

"D-Don't worry brother...I'll find you help." Pit coughs.

The angel aimlessly walks through the Forest of Harmony with his twin in his arms. Pit started to weakly cry for help. His body was growing weaker by the second. He didn't know how long he could keep walking for. It felt like all hope was lost until Pit started to hear some voices.

"I heard the crash come from over here." A female voice says.

"Look at all these broken trees. What could've caused this to happen?" Another female voice spoke.

"It could be dangerous. We should stay on our guard just in case we run into a monster or something." A male voice spoke.

Pit could feel a sense of hope well up inside him. People were here. He reached out to the direction of where he heard the voices. "H-Hey...O-Over here!" He calls. "Help…" Pit's body had finally given from the exhaustion. He falls down to the ground unconscious with Dark Pit lying on his back.

The voices Pit heard were Robin, Lucina, and Chrom. The three Ylisseans appear and they gasp in horror at the angel twins unconscious bodies.

"Pit!" Robin cries.

"Dark Pit!" Chrom and Lucina cry.

Lucina rushes over to Dark Pit and holds him in her arms. "Dark Pit! Oh my god! What happened to you?! Dark Pit!" She cries in a panic.

Robin runs to Pit and holds him in her arms. She shakes him. "Pit! Wake up! What happened?!" She cried. Neither of the angel twins were responding. Robin turns to Chrom. "Chrom! We have to hurry back to the infirmary!"

Chrom nods. "Right. Give them to me! I'll carry them back to the mansion. You contact Palutena and tell her what happened!"

Robin and Lucina give the angel twins to Chrom, who hoisted them both on his shoulders. The smashers quickly rush out of the forest to bring Pit and Dark Pit to the infirmary.

* * *

**New Smash City**

Palutena and Ganondorf are walking down the entertainment district of the city after leaving the Italian restaurant. Palutena had her arms happily wrapped around Ganondorf's arm. The Gerudo King is currently laughing hysterically at something the Goddess of Light told him. Ganondorf's evil laughter was very scary for bypassers looking at him.

"You actually did that to Medusa? That is absolute comedy gold." Ganondorf continued to laugh.

Palutena was smiling so hard. Hearing Ganondorf evil laughter just brought her joy. "She got my nerves and I wasn't taking any of her bullshit. I didn't want to go with killing her, so I decided to turn her into a disgusting, overweight beast. She wouldn't be able to tell if her serpents turned her victims to stone or her ugly ass face." She snarks.

"How devilishly evil. I was wrong about you Goddess. You're more sinister than I thought for being the Goddess of Light."

"Hey, I don't take shit from anybody. People think twice before fucking with me. They always see me in the background giving orders, but the moment I step in, I lay down the damn law." Palutena waves off. "But enough about me. Was I able to satisfy you today?" She cooed.

Ganondorf shrugs. "The food was adequate at best, but hearing your stories actually made things interesting. You've earned my attention Goddess. I'm impressed. You've fulfilled your debt. Perhaps we might be able to do this again. Just don't think of this as a frequent thing." He tells her.

Palutena squeals. "Oh Gannypoo~" She hugs Ganondorf's arm tighter. Suddenly, Palutena's stave began to beep, signaling that she was getting a call. The Goddess groans in annoyance. She summons her stave in her and answers the call.

"Palutena. It's me Robin." The tactician spoke.

"What is it now girl? I'm a little busy with someth-"

"This is important!" Robin yells. "It's about Pit and Dark Pit!"

Palutena's eyes widened at the mention of her angels. "What happened?" She asks.

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Infirmary**

Pit and Dark Pit are lying in hospital beds next to each other with Pit on the left and Dark Pit on the right. They had bandages wrapped around their legs, arms, and around their head. They were both hooked up to an electrocardiogram to check their heart rates. Manuela was looking over at Pit while Takemi was looking over Dark Pit.

Robin is sitting down on a chair with her hands over her mouth and a worried expression on her face. Chrom and Lucina were standing next to Robin with Chrom holding on to Lucina, whose face was stained with tears. Chrom rubs his daughter's back to try and soothe her.

"It's going to be okay Lucina. It's going to be okay." The Ylissean King assured.

Suddenly, Palutena and Ganondorf warp into the infirmary. Palutena turns to see Pit and Dark Pit were in critical conditions. She gasps. She turns to the three Ylisseans.

"What the hell happened to them?!" Palutena yells.

Robin shakes her head. "We don't know."

"You don't know?!" The Goddess raises her voice. "What do you mean you don't know?! You call me to tell me that Pit and Dark Pit are in the infirmary and you say to me you don't know?!"

"Palutena we swear! We're just as confused as you are as to what happened!" Chrom says.

"Yes." Manuela begins to speak. "The three came busting in there with the angels, screaming for help. They said they found them in the forest battered and beat up. The bruises were absolutely nasty. We did our best to clean up most of the bruises." She explains.

"As for their conditions…" Takemi sighs. "It's mostly bad news. Pit suffered some fatal blows to his head. His wings are fractured and a lot of his body has been crushed. Not completely crippled, which is surprising to me. Besides that, everything seems to be responding normally. Dark Pit however…" Takemi begins to look down solemnly.

"W-What is it doctor?! Please tell me! What's wrong with Dark Pit?!" Lucina cries.

"On top of the injuries he also suffered, Dark Pit has fallen into a coma." Takemi answers.

The three Ylisseans gasped. Palutena just looked mortified at the mention of the condition. Ganondorf just stood in silence, showing no emotion of the situation.

Takemi continued. "I quickly ran over a few tests. His pupils weren't responding to any light, his breathing was very irregular, and he wasn't responding to any painful stimuli. Came to the conclusion that he had fallen into a coma."

Palutena shook her head. "This has to be a joke. Please tell me you're joking. This isn't funny!" The Goddess places her hands on Takemi's shoulder. "Please! I'm begging you!" She pleaded.

Manuela shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but we don't joke about something serious like this. Dark Pit is in a coma. Who knows how long it will take for him to wake up? It could be days, months, maybe even years. I hope it doesn't come to that, but comas are unpredictable."

Palutena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dark Pit was in a coma. She could hear Lucina crying even harder behind her, Chrom and Robin both trying to calm her down. The Goddess of Light looks down at her twins lying on their hospital beds. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Regret began to cloud the Goddess. This was her fault. She allowed this to happen to them.

Palutena falls to her knees and holds on to her head. Tears began to stream down her face. "It's my fault…" the Goddess of Light cried. "I should have done something..."

Robin turns to Palutena who she sees is hurting badly. The tactician walks up to the Goddess and places her hand on her shoulder. "Palutena. You shouldn't blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault."

Palutena pushes Robin off of her. "Shut up!" She yells at the tactician. "It is my fault! Had I not send them out to do something I could've easily done myself, they wouldn't be here in this fucking infirmary. They wouldn't be in this condition! Dark Pit wouldn't be in this coma! This is all my fault!" She cried.

"Palutena, please calm down. We don't truly know what was the cause of them to be in this situation. Somebody or something could have ambushed them! That doesn't mean that it's your fault!" Chrom tries to explain.

"It has everything to do with me! I'm responsible for their safety and I let this happen to them! They would've been safe if I dealt with the problem and-"

"Everyone! Pit is waking up!" Manuela announces.

Everyone stops to turn their attention to Pit who was stirring around. The angel slowly opens his eye to see a bunch of people looking over him.

"W-Where am I? W-What's going on?" Pit asks in confusion. He leans up, feeling a surge of pain in his body.

Manuela places her hand on Pit's shoulder. "Easy there kiddo. I may have healed up a bit of you, but not all of you. You're still in pretty bad shape." She warns.

"Oh Pit, thank goodness you're okay! We thought we lost you!" Robin says.

Pit tilts his head. "Pit?" He repeats. "Is...that what my name is…?"

Everyone looked in confusion. "What are you talking about? Of course your name is Pit. It's always been Pit." Robin answers.

"He might still be delirious." Chrom suggests.

"I don't get it. What's going on? Who are you people? How...How do you even know my name? If Pit really is my name." Pit holds on to his head. "Ow… My head…"

Lucina starts to realize why Pit could possibly be acting strangely. "No...It can't be. Pit...don't you remember who we are? We're your friends."

Pit tilts his head again. "Friends? How? I...I don't even remember meeting any of you guys."

"Oh no…" Palutena mutters in horror. "He's lost his memories…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the notes are from Rising FYI.
> 
> Well, this turned out to grim. Yes, Pit is now suffering from amnesia. Funny thing is, this story idea came from a PM I got like a year or two ago. I didn't know what I want to do with that until Byleth came out and I had a whole arc idea happen. So to the person who wanted to see this idea, here you are and thank you for the suggestion.
> 
> If you've guys played World of Light (cough cough), you know exactly where the fight with Galleom took place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay you guys. Ginta has been very busy lately. School has been tough for her. So I'mma try and pick the rest of the work for us both.

"Oh no…" Palutena mutters in horror. "He's lost his memories…"

Everyone in the infirmary just stood in silence. Just when things might be looking up, things have fallen back into a bad situation. Pit was awake, but now he has lost his memories.

"Well this just makes things sticky." Takemi comments. "Due to multiple blows to his head, he's now suffering from amnesia. How dire? We're not sure. He didn't remember his name when he woke up. So that's not good."

Pit rubs his head and groans in pain. He then looks up at Palutena and his mouth open agape. "Y-You're the Goddess of Light Palutena?! I can't believe I'm in the presence of the Goddess of Light!" He says excitedly.

Palutena wasn't sure how to respond. Pit knew of her, but he doesn't exactly know her. It did remind her of when Pit saved her all those years ago during Medusa's rampage. It was nostalgic, but it saddened her at the same time.

"Yes...it's me." Palutena responded.

"Is there any way we can help get his memory back?" Chrom asks. He turns to Robin. "Robin, you have an idea?"

"You think just because I'm a former amnesiac that means I know how to get people's memories back? It's not that simple." Robin states. She folds her arms and begins to think. "Hmmm. Well just telling him isn't going to do good I imagine. We'll have to find some certain items that can help trigger some memories."

"That is a good idea. Many of the smashers should have things to help us. Let's go ask around and let them know we need their help." Lucina agrees.

Chrom looks up at Palutena. "Don't worry Palutena, you can depend on us!" He declares.

Chrom, Lucina, and Robin leave the infirmary. Palutena didn't respond. She didn't even turn to the Ylisseans when they left. She kept her focus on her confused angel. Ganondorf observed Palutena's troubled expression. The Gerudo was not one to feel sympathy for anyone, but he understood why she was in pain right now.

"Doctors, can you please give me some time with my angels?" Palutena asks solemnly.

Manuela and Takemi exchanged looks and nodded. They understood that this was hard for Palutena and she needed some time to sink in. The two female doctors leave the infirmary.

Pit scratches his head. "Lady Palutena, why are we not in Skyworld? Where are we? What's going on?"

"This is the Smash Realm Pit. You were chosen to participate in a tournament and live amongst other people from different dimensions." The Goddess of Light explains.

"Smash Realm…? Weird." Pit looks beside him at a comatose Dark Pit. He frowns. "Is my brother going to be okay?" He asks Palutena.

The Goddess of Light did not have a real answer. She didn't know if Dark Pit would ever wake up from his coma. She didn't want to scare Pit, but what could she say?

Palutena shakes her head. "I don't know. I'm sure the doctors will do everything they can to make Pittoo feel better. I hope…"

"It's weird...I don't remember having a brother. I don't remember much of my family at all. But when I saw Pittoo, I felt some strange connection with him." Pit puts his head on his head. "This is so frustrating! Why can't I remember my own brother?! What happened to my parents?!"

"They're gone Pit. They died years ago. You and Pittoo are now in my care. I'm your guardian now."

Pit's eyes glowed. "Wow. Having the Goddess of Light as my guardian?! That's like a dream come true! I'm so happy that...I can fly-AHHHHH!" The angel feels a surge on pain through his body trying to move his wings. He looks back to see that his wings had been crushed. "What happened to my wings?!"

The doctors told Palutena that his wings got crushed, but Palutena did not know the cause of the wings being crushed. So she had to tell Pit the main reason why his wings don't work properly.

"Your wings got burnt. You got a little too excited after defeating the Orcos and saved Skyworld. You flew too close to the sun and your wings got burned. You came crashing down to Skyworld. I was able to help keep your wings intact, but you won't be able to fly regularly." Palutena explains.

Pit facepalms. "What a dummy I am. Was I really that stupid to do that?!"

Palutena wanted to answer with a hard yes, but she knew that this was not the right time. "You are the hero of Skyworld. You've saved it multiple times. You're also the captain of our army. The people of Skyworld adore you." The Goddess of Light tries to remind Pit.

"Me? A hero?" Pit whispers. He closes his eyes in hopes of remembering what Palutena was mentioning, but it was all static to him. It only made the angel more frustrated. He places his hand on his head and shakes it. "I wish I could remember these things! That human girl with the twintails mentioned something about getting my memories backs. Maybe she can help me! I have to go to her! I need to know who I am!" Pit clenches his fist.

The angel steps out of the bed and rushes out of the infirmary. Palutena wanted to stop Pit since he wasn't medically cleared, but there was no stopping him.

" _At least his willpower and determination is still there. He isn't completely gone." The Goddess says to herself._

Palutena turns her attention to Dark Pit. She grabs a chair and takes a seat next to the dark angel. Just looking at Dark Pit made the Goddess feel a wave of regret. She places her hand over Dark Pit's hand.

"You're in this coma because of me." Palutena hangs her head low. "You might not even wake up. I'm sorry…"

"Do you really believe he's that weak?" Ganondorf questions. Palutena looks and turns to the Gerudo. "Do you have such little faith that the angel won't awake from this? He's bragged about how tough he is. So have you. If he's truly as tough as you claim he is, then he will wake up from this coma."

Ganondorf makes his way out of the infirmary. Palutena did not expect Ganondorf to say anything like that to her. She knew that the Gerudo wasn't going to give her some pep talk or comforting words, it wasn't in him. Ganondorf was evil to the core. Yet, Palutena understood what Ganondorf was telling him. Dark Pit is strong. He will wake up from this coma. He won't let it beat him. It made Palutena smile a little.

* * *

The sun was starting to set. Outside the front of the Smash Mansion, Byleth and Yuri are taking a stroll with Bernadetta walking behind them hiding under Byleth's jacket. The male professor seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Hey Yuri, there's something I've been wondering about for awhile." Byleth spoke.

"Is it about why one of your fiances is hiding under your jacket like she's embarrassed to be seen around us?" Yuri teases.

"Y-Yuri! I-I'm not embarrassed! I mean...okay maybe I am! But not because you guys! Bernie just doesn't want to be seen outside!" Bernadetta tries to argue.

"It is not about that. I completely understand Bernadetta's shy tendencies. It is about Edelgard." Byleth says.

Yuri raises an eyebrow and folds his arms. "Edelgard? Why would you be focusing on something as inconsequential as her? Thinking about others besides your fiances? Do we not satisfy your lust enough Byleth?"

"I may not be the instructor of the Black Eagles, but I still view her as one of my students. Her and Hubert have been missing around the mansion a lot lately. I rarely see her throughout the day. The moments I do, she's very dismissive with me for some reason."

"It took you this long to find out about Edelgard's absences. I would think someone with sharp instincts such as yourself would notice by now."

Bernadetta comes out from under Byleth's jacket. She quickly clings on to Byleth's arm. "E-Every time I come to see the Black Eagles in their room, Edelgard and Hubert are never there. When I ask them, they say they don't know. They don't see her for most of the day either."

Byleth puts his hand on his chin. "This is very strange…"

Speaking of the Imperial Princess, Edelgard is making her way back to the mansion with Hubert following behind her. Byleth sees the two Black Eagle students and waves at them.

"Edelgard! Hello!" The male professor says politely with a smile.

Edelgard stops in her tracks. She lowers her head down, not wanting to look at Byleth. Hubert, however, was giving the professor a deathly glare. Edelgard grabs Hubert's hand and quickly walks inside the mansion.

This made Byleth frown. He didn't understand what he did wrong. "I don't get it. Edelgard is never dismissive with me. She was always so eager to speak with me whenever we met. Have I done something wrong?"

"I don't think you did anything wrong Byleth…" Bernadetta comments.

Yuri just begins to chuckle. "I know the reason. For someone who's supposed to be an empress, she is such a petty child. She's jealous."

Byleth tilts his head at Yuri. "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of your little harem of course."

"I don't understand. Everyone else was happy about our engagement, why is Edelgard not? Is it because I have multiple partners? I know such a practice doesn't exist in Fodlan but-"

"Byleth, please. You're overthinking things. Don't fret about it." Yuri shifts to a more serious expression. "That girl is up to something. These frequent disappearances of hers are too suspicious. She's hiding something. I'm not sure what, but she's afraid of us finding out what it is."

"I remember the Church of Seiros having a meeting with each other. Shamir and Catherine found something that could be a danger to our students. They didn't inform neither me or Beth about the situation."

Yuri shakes his head. "That damn Archbishop and her secrets. You would think that she would start telling us these things, but alas. Can't depend on them. Claude has been too wrapped up with himself to notice that his imperial friend has been very suspicious. The Ashen Wolves and I will pick up his slack."

"W-We're going to be okay, r-right Yuri?" Bernadetta asks nervously.

Byleth pats Bernadetta's head. "Don't worry Bernadetta. We'll make sure no harm comes to anyone. I promise."

"I have people who love and care for me. So naturally, I have to show my dedication to protect them. No need to fret Bernadetta, I'll be watching over you just like when we were children." Yuri smirks.

* * *

Inside of the Smash Mansion, Pit and Robin are sitting on the couch together in the living room. Lucina is sitting on a recliner chair flicking through different channels on the TV. Pit is observing Palutena's Bow in his hand. His eyes filled with wonder, he couldn't believe that he was in possession of a weapon forged by Palutena herself.

"I can't believe Lady Palutena trusts me so much to bless me with this weapon forged by her. I'm not worthy to be graced by her." Pit says.

"If you weren't worthy, you wouldn't be graced with the weapon. Palutena has her trust in you for a reason. That's why she gave you the weapon." Robin says.

Pit smiles. "Maybe you're right." He turns to Robin. "Say, you never told me your name. Why are you so open to help me anyways?"

"My name is Robin. And the reason I'm so open to help you is because you're my boyfriend." The tacitican responds with a smirk.

Pit tilts his head. "Wait? Girlfriend? You? I'm dating you?" He points to Robin.

Robin nods. "Yes, you're dating me. We've been dating for five years now."

Pit places his hand on his chin. "Hmm. I never imagined that I'd be dating a human. An angel and human relationship. It sounds weird, but I don't mind. As long as we love each other right?"

Robin smiles. "That's right." She was surprised that Pit was so accepting about them being a relationship in his amnesiac state.

Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight enter into the living room. Pit turns to the three swordsmen and waves. "Hey there humans! Nice to meet you guys!"

Marth tilts his head in confusion. "Pit, you know who we are. Why are you talking like that?"

Ike folds his arms and gives the angel a serious glare. "Is this another one of your stupid pranks? If so, cut it out."

Pit leans close to Robin. "That guy is pretty scary." He whispers.

Robin shakes her head. "Pit isn't playing a joke on you." She stands up from the couch. "Not this time anyways. Pit and Dark Pit got themselves in a really bad situation. It resulted in Pit getting amnesia and Dark Pit falling into a coma."

"That is horrible." Meta Knight comments. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Chrom is currently searching for things that can help jog some memory into Pit. He sure is taking his time. I probably should have gotten someone else." Robin thinks.

"Everyone! You need to see this!" Lucina yells.

Everyone turns to the Ylissean Princess as she points to the TV. Everyone turns their attention to the TV. It was on the news channel displaying a male new anchor with New Smash City in ruins in the background.

"This is a New Smash City emergency! A giant robot has appeared and is terrorizing the town, decimating anyone or anything in its path. Our military is incapable of defeating this machine! Is there anyone that can save us?! Please?!" The new anchor pleads.

The camera shifts its attention to Galleom, who was punching and stomping buildings with citizens running away in terror. Galleom lets out a roar with steam coming out his body.

Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight are shocked to see the simian-rhino robot. "Galleom is back?!" The swordsmen say in unison.

"You know that thing?" Lucina asks.

"Yes. It was back during the Subspace War. Marth, Ike, and I discovered the robot in a rocky desert. We were chasing after the Ancient Minister and spotted a tank moving at high speeds." Meta Knight explains.

* * *

_Flashback_

**The Wilds**

A giant tank is moving on the road of the desert at high speeds. On top of a cliff, Meta Knight, Marth, and Ike spot the tank. They were following the Ancient Minister, who was running away from the three swordsmen after destroying The Battlefield Fortress. The three swordsmen found themselves now in a rocky desert area.

Marth puts his hand over his head and looks attentively at the tank. "What is that thing? Where is it going?" He wonders.

"A tank. Safe to assume that thing has some association with the Ancient Minister. He's lucky he got away." Ike comments.

"We shouldn't waste our time then. If that thing machine is associated with the Ancient Minister, that means he must carry an explosive with it as well. Let us dismantle it immediately." Meta Knight states.

The Galaxian Knight spreads his wings and jumps off the cliff.

Marth reaches his arm out to Meta Knight. "Wait Meta Knight! We don't know what this machine is capable of!" He yells.

Ike lifts Ragnell over his shoulder. "Well standing and twiddling our thumbs isn't going to help us either." The young mercenary follows suit and jumps off the cliff.

Marth scratches his head and groans. "Darn those two…" He sighs. The Altean Prince jumps off the cliff and regroups with Meta Knight and Ike.

The swordsmen run through the Wilds, following the tank. They destroyed every one of the Ancient Minister's minions that they came across. They did not want to lose their trail. They saw that the tank had stopped in front of the Ruins. The three swordsmen picked up their pace and caught up with the tank.

The tank starts to transform. First it revealed its arms, then its legs, then it stood up and it revealed its head. It had turned into a giant purple rhino like robot. The robot's eyes glowed. It turns its attention to the three swordsmen standing in front of it. The robot roars with steam coming out its body.

Meta Knight points Galaxia at the robot. "Let us destroy this machine!" He cries.

Marth and Ike point their swords at the robot. "Let's do it!"

_Flashback end_

* * *

"After we fought it, it tried to blow itself up with Red and Lucas in its grasp. Lucas was able to save both him and Red, and then I saved them while the robot exploded and absorbed the Ruins in a Subspace Bomb. We thought it was destroyed for good." Meta Knight explains.

"Well not anymore. It's up and running." Ike states.

Pit just continued to stare at the TV, his eyes fixated on Galleom. There was something about the giant robot that gave the angel an uneasy feeling. Then it hit him. He starts having flashing images of Galleom. He saw him and Dark Pit doing battle with Galleom. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the robot crushing him.

"It was him!" Pit yells frantically. The Smashers turn their attention to the angel. "That robot! Last thing I remember, Pittoo and I were fighting it!"

"That would explain how you ended up in the forest. At least that mystery is now solved." Robin says.

"So...that machine is responsible for Dark Pit being in a coma." Lucina tightens her fist. Anger starts to boil within the swordswoman. Her husband was in a coma because of Galleom. She stands up from the chair. "I'm going to make it pay!" She declares.

Lucina starts making her way out the front door, but she is blocked by Marth.

"Lucina stop! I know you're angry, and you have every right to be! But you can't go out there! You don't know what that robot is capable of!" The Altean Prince says.

"You expect to sit here and let the thing that hospitalized my husband roam free?! No! Grandfather you know all that I've lost before, I will not lose anyone else again!" Lucina says with tears forming in her eyes.

Marth sees the pain in Lucina's eyes. He places his hands on her shoulder. "I know Lucina, I understand. I understand wanting to take revenge, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I let my granddaughter die out there. I don't want to be the one to tell Chrom and Sumia that they're daughter is dead."

The tears start falling down Lucina's face as she whimpers. She leaned to Marth's shoulder as she cried. Marth embraces his granddaughter.

"Do not fret Lucina. Marth, Ike, and I will destroy that robot once and for all. We will avenge Dark Pit." Meta Knight says.

Ike lightly pets Lucina's head. "We got this. You can trust us." He says in a reassuring tone.

Lucina lifts her head up and nods. She wipes her eyes. "Okay. I believe you. Just please...be careful."

"We promise Lucina." Marth says. He turns to Ike and Meta Knight. "Let's move out guys!" He commands.

Ike and Meta Knight. "Right."

The three swordsmen run out of the mansion to the direction of New Smash City. Lucina wished she could have gone, but she understood why she needed to stay. Robin stands up and places a hand on Lucina's back.

"They've dealt with this thing before. They can do it again. I trust them." The tactician told her friend.

"Robin!" A voice calls. Robin and Lucina turn to see Mega Man and Snake enter the living room. "Chrom told us about everything. I've been a close friend of Pit for a long time. Maybe I can help him remember things." Mega Man says.

"How's the progress been going?" Snake asks.

"Slow, but decent. We found out that some giant robot by the name of Galleom is the reason Pit is having amnesia and Dark Pit is in a coma."

Snake folds his arms. "I can't believe that damn thing is alive. He should have been destroyed when he exploded. Someone rebuilt him. Where is it?"

"It's in New Smash City. Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight went out to it." Lucina answers.

Mega Man approaches Pit. "Hey Pit, do you remember me?" He asks.

Pit squints his eyes at the blue robot. He starts tapping his head to try and remember. "Hmmmmm. M-Mega Man? Is that it?"

Mega Man smiles and nods his head. "Yeah! You remember! You, me, and Simon used to fight alongside each other with some teenager."

"That I don't remember much at all." The angel scratches his head.

"You know, there is a faster way we can help get his memory back quicker. Why not just hit him in the head again?" Snake whispers to Robin.

Robin turns to Snake in bewilderment. "Are you crazy?! He got into this state in the first place because of head injuries! You wanna give him another one?!" She whispers back angrily.

"It's worked for some, it is worth a shot. It has to be something hard." Snake turns to the small table beside the couch with a vase. He smiles. "Perfect." The mercenary picks up the vase and smashes Pit in the head.

Mega Man and Lucina gasp in surprise at Snake's action. Pit falls unconscious on the ground.

"Snake! What was that for?!" Mega Man questions.

"Just putting a little theory to the test. If it works, he gets his memory back."

"And if it doesn't work?" Robin asks with her arms folded and her eyebrow raised.

Snake shrugs. "Then I just gave him a concussion. You and Lucina watch over him. Mega Man and I will go find out where Galleom came from. Maybe we can find out who rebuilt him."

"Sure. Leave me with your mess." Robin rolls her eyes. The tactician picks up Pit and lies him down on the couch.

"If that's the plan, then I'll call Rush. He'll help us track the location."

"Then let's get to it." Snake says.

Snake and Mega Man step out of the Smash Mansion.

"Rush!" Mega Man calls. Rush teleports right next to Mega Man. He barks. "Rush Jet!"

Rush goes into his Jet form, allowing Mega Man to get on top of him. Snake takes out his Cipher and the two take off into the skies.

* * *

**Infirmary**

Palutena is still sitting in the infirmary next to Dark Pit. She hasn't made a sound in awhile. All she's been doing is watching over the dark angel, leaving her in her thoughts.

" _This is my fault. Pittoo...I'm sorry for what I've done to you. If I handled the situation myself, you wouldn't be in this position…" Palutena says to herself._ Palutena puts her hands over her face and lowers her head.

The Goddess raises her head as she feels the presence of two people behind her. She was very familiar with who these people were. "Why are you here?" She asks in a monotone voice.

Hades and Persephone are in the infirmary. The King of the Underworld has a big grin on his face while his queen kept a very stoic expression.

"What? A guy can't check up on his favorite niece to see how she's doing? I can see poor little Pittoo is in a coma. How sad." Hades pouts. He then shifts back to his cocky grin. "Maybe this was a bad time for me to check up on family." He laughs.

Palutena didn't look back at Hades. She knew that Hades was just trying to provoke her. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "Is that why you came here? Just to mock me?"

"Guilty as charged." Hades admits. "Your laziness finally came back to bite you in the ass. You're the reason your two little angels are in this situation to begin with. I saw the whole battle too. They fought so hard and got so far, but in the end, it didn't even-"

"I am not in the mood for your jokes!" Palutena yells. "If you have nothing meaningful to say, then get out of my sight!"

"Ohh~ Feisty." Hades teases.

"Hades!" Persephone steps in. "Enough. Your teasing isn't progressing anything. If you have nothing good to say, then let me speak to my sister."

Hades bows. "The floor is all yours my queen."

Persephone approaches Palutena. "Sister...I'm deeply sorry for your angels. I am. However, I can't ignore that this all could have been avoided if you had done your job properly. This may not be something you want to hear, but you're becoming more and more like Zeus."

Palutena's eyes widened. Something had triggered within the Goddess at the mention of Zeus. She stands from the chair and pushes Persephone.

"SHUT UP!" Palutena yells. "Don't you ever compare me to that son of a bitch! I. Am. NOT! HIM!" The Goddess raises her voice. "You bring that name up again and I will kill you!"

Persephone steps back from Palutena with concern. This isn't the first time she's witnessed her older sister's anger. This was different from Palutena's usual anger. The Goddess of Light would always keep a calm and snarky demeanour while letting out her aggression with small threats.

Now, it was like Palutena had snapped. Her bloodshot red eyes spoke volume. The venom in her voice. She's never threatened with outright murder.

"Don't go taking your anger out on my wife for speaking the truth." Hades begins to chuckle. "Like father, like daughter as they say." He smirks. Hades grabs Persephone's hand and teleports back to the Underworld. A "tactical retreat" as he would call it.

Palutena falls down to her knees. She was breathing heavily, looking at her hands. She tightens her fist. "RRAAAAAAAAGH!" Palutena slams her fist on the ground. Repeatedly punching the floor. Tears started streaming down her face. "I'm not him...I'm not him...I'm not him…" She continued to repeat.

* * *

**Abandoned Laboratory**

Mega Man and Snake are inside of the laboratory where Galleom was sleeping. The roof of the lab was destroyed. Rubble was all over the ground. Rush is currently sniffing around the laboratory, hoping to find something important.

"Sure made a mess around here." Snake comments. He takes out a cigarette out of his pocket and puts it in his mouth.

"What more can you tell me about Galleom? This is my first time hearing about this robot." Mega Man asks.

Snake lights up the cigarette with his lighter. He puts his lighter back in his pocket. "No one really knows who it's real creator is. I can assume it was created by Tabuu. Tabuu was a deity we fought back during the Subspace War. He was a God from another dimension. He was so strong that not even Master Hand or Crazy Hand stood a chance against him."

"That's scary. You don't think he's back do you? To take revenge?"

"I sure hope not…" Snake blows out a puff of smoke.

Rush starts to bark, signally Mega Man and Snake. "What is it boy? What did you find?" Mega Man asks.

Rush reaches down into the rubble and picks up a blueprint. He goes over and hands Mega Man the blueprint. Mega Man opens up the blueprint and sees Galleom's design on it.

"A blueprint huh? Someone was in here working on that robot." Snake says.

"But who could have-Ahh!" Mega Man gasps as he looks down at the bottom right of the blueprint to see a familiar symbol. The symbol was a W with a circle around it. "Dr. Wily?!"

"Huh?" Snake tilts his head in confusion.

"Dr. Wily! My arch-nemesis! His symbol is on this blueprint! He's the one that rebuilt that thing!"

"I thought you said he ran away and you haven't seen him in years."

"I haven't, but I guess he found his way into the Smash Realm." Mega Man starts pointing out a few notes written on the blueprint. "Look. Heated mode. In this state, the angrier the robot gets, the stronger it becomes. Increase in physical strength, bulk, and speed! He's upgraded this thing!"

Snake shakes his head. "That doesn't sound good at all. Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight are in the city fighting that thing as we speak."

"Then we have to go down there and help them now!" Mega Man says. "Rush! Jet form now!"

Rush transforms into his jet form. Mega Man hops on Rush and starts flying the direction to New Smash City. Snake takes out his cipher and follows Mega Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a discovery huh? Dr. Wily is the one responsible for Galleom being rebuilt. If you've played World of Light (wink wink), you know why I chose Dr. Wily (fuck that spirit fight btw. Shit was impossible). Serious stuff may not be my strongest suit, but I try the best I can. Also before anyone asks, yes that line with Hades was intentionally. It wasn't at first, then I saw how I wrote it and made it intentional.
> 
> Next chapter will be the final chapter. The big showdown against Galleom. It's going to be one big Brawl nostalgic showdown. Also incase you don't know, Mega Man and Snake do fight Galleom in their Classic Modes. That's why I chose them to be apart of the story. Also hey, I made Mega Man reference Captain N: The Game Master. Remember that? No? Good. It was trash.
> 
> Until then, I will see you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

New Smash City is in complete shambles. Destroyed buildings, destroyed vehicles, craters all over the ground, and fire was all over the place. Galleom just rampaged all over the city. The robot let out a roar as he pounded his chest.

"Galleom!" A voice calls.

The rhinoceros-simian robot turns around to see Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight.

"It's been a decade since we've last seen you. Remember us?" Ike asks in a patronizing tone.

Galleom stares at the three swordsmen. He starts scanning the three of them. The database started to display Galleom's last encounter with the three. This immediately infuriated the robot. Steam started coming out of his body and his body started to turn red. He has entered rage mode. The ground began shaking as Galleom jumped up and down angrily. Meta Knight flies up into the air while Marth and Ike tumble down to the ground.

"He remembers us alright." Marth comments, trying to stand back up.

Meta Knight points Galaxia at the enraged Galleom. "You will be cut down by the strongest sword in the galaxy. You will know my power!" He says.

Meta Knight flies towards Galleom. Galleom throws out a straight lunge punch at Meta Knight. Meta Knight dodges the attack slices Galleom at his chest. Galleom swipes at Meta Knight, but the Star Warrior was too quick in the air to catch. Meta Knight uses Galaxia to shoot sword beams at Galleom. Each sword beam caused Galleom to stumble back.

Ike goes charging in at Galleom. He hits Galleom in the leg with a horizontal slice. Galleom turns his attention to Ike and tries to stomp, but Ike quickly side steps out of the way. Galleom slams his fist down at Ike, sending a wave of energy at the swordsman. Ike rolls out of the way of the energy wave.

Marth takes this opportunity to come running in and slices Galleom in his eyes while he was trying to recover. Galleom roars, holding his eyes. Meta Knight flies down at Galleom and hits him with a flurry of sword slashes. While the robot was taking damage, he wasn't flinching.

Galleom reaches to grab Meta Knight with both of his hands. Meta Knight uses his Dimensional Cape to teleport away. Meta Knight reappears in the air.

"His defenses are much stronger than before. Whatever this mode he's in is, it's helping to absorb his hits." The winged swordsman says.

Galleom raises his arms and roars. He transforms into his tank form and opens his missile compartment. Galleom fires his missiles at three swordsmen. Three missiles came at Meta Knight. The winged swordsman easily cuts through the three missiles, making them explode behind him.

Marth and Ike had to work a little harder to avoid the incoming missiles. Marth had three coming after him. He jumps away from the first missile, he just nearly dodges the second missile by crouching under it, and he rolls away from the third missile. The Altean could feel his heart pounding. Luckily, he was light on his feet so he was able to avoid the missiles.

Ike was going to have a much harder time. He wasn't very quick on the ground, so movement was going to be limited for him. Ike was able to jump away from the first incoming missile. The second missile was coming in fast. Ike quickly uses Ragnell to knock the second missile. The third missile was coming in just as fast. Ike didn't have any time to react. He puts Ragnell up and braces himself for impact.

The missile sends Ike crashing into a car.

"Ike!" Marth cries.

The swordsman rushes to go help his friend. Galleom sees this and turns on his jet boosters and rockets to Marth.

"Marth incoming!" Meta Knight yells.

Marth stops to see the robot coming towards him at blistering speeds. Marth gasp. He braces to prepare for the hard impact. Mega Man appears from the sky and stops Galleom by using the Super Arm ability. The Blue Bomber was able to hold his ground as he held back the giant robot.

Marth opens his eyes to see Mega Man holding Galleom. "Mega Man?! Where did you come from?!"

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAGH!" Mega Man lifts up Galleom and throws him forward. "I didn't come alone. Snake is with me too. Right now he's helping Ike."

"Well you came in at the nick of time."

Snake comes in from behind the two with Ike arm over his shoulder. Ike shakes his head and with his hand over it.

"Thanks Snake." The mercenary says.

Meta Knight teleports to the smashers. "Here to assist us?"

"Yeah. You see that the robot has gotten an upgrade since you've last fought it." Snake says.

"My arch nemesis Dr. Wily rebuilt him. He gave him this rage mode upgrade." Mega Man explains.

"Well that explains why he's back." Marth comments.

"His physical bulk has increased, but his speed is still on the slow side. Projectile attacks are very effective against him. He may be strong, but he's not able to keep track of multiple people. If we keep overwhelming him, he'll eventually go down." Meta Knight states.

"Sounds like a plan." Mega Man says.

Galleom gets out of his tank form. He lets out a roar and starts beating his chest.

"It's ready for round two." Ike says. He gets his arms off of Snake's shoulder. "I can manage." He lifts Ragnell over his shoulder.

"I guess I'm staying back for this one. I'll use my grenades and Nikita to support you." Snake says.

"Alright then! Let's do it! Mega Man says, pointing his Mega Buster at a raging Galleom.

* * *

**Smash Mansion**

Pit was beginning to regain consciousness. He found himself lying on the couch with Robin and Lucina sitting next to him. He sits up, holding his head and groaning in pain. Robin and Lucina place their hands on Pit's shoulders.

"Easy Pit, don't strain yourself." Lucina says.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks.

"It feels like I got hit in the back with a vase." Pit says. "I haven't felt hurt this bad since I got dogpiled for summoning all those Fire Emblem characters to the Smash Realm."

Lucina gasps. "You remember that?!"

"Of course I remember. How could I forget?"

Robin smiles widely and hugs Pit. "Pit! Your memory is back! It's back!"

Pit was confused for a moment, but then he remembers what happened with him and Dark Pit. "Galleom!" He yells. He moves Robin's arms off of him and stands up. "Where is he?!"

"Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight are fighting him in New Smash City. Mega Man and Snake left for there as well." Lucina answers.

"Where's Pittoo?!"

Lucina lowers her head. "He's in the infirmary." She says sadly. "He's in a coma. Palutena is watching him right now."

"Pittoo…" The angel lowers his head.

He started thinking about the fight he had with his twin. The hurt he was feeling from being lied to. Now he was in a coma with no telling when he was going to wake up. It was all Galleom's fault. Pit tightens his fists and grits his teeth.

"I'm going out there! That hunk of junk robot is going to pay for what he did to Pittoo! He's not getting away with this!" The angel declares. He starts to head out the front door, but Robin quickly grabs his arm.

"He crushed your wings Pit! You won't be able to fly there! I can't have you put yourself in danger in again! You're lucky it was only amnesia! This time he might kill you!" The tactician says.

Pit frees himself off Robin's grip. "I'm not going to sit here and let that robot do whatever it wants! He hurt Pittoo and now it's going after innocent people! I won't allow it! I'm going! Crushed wings or not!"

Pit storms out of the Smash Mansion and goes rushing to New Smash City. Robin groans. "You stubborn angel. You better not die on me…"

"We should tell Palutena that Pit got his memory back. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that." Lucina says.

"Yeah, and then she'll get pissed off that we sent off her injured angel to fight the thing that gave him amnesia in the first place. I'm sure she'll understand." Robin says sarcastically.

* * *

**New Smash City**

The battle is still raging on. Mega Man is flying on Rush shooting buster shots at Galleom. Meanwhile, Meta Knight was flying around hitting Galleom with quick sword slashes. Galleom attempts to grab Meta Knight, but he just could not get his hands on the Star Warrior. This allowed Meta Knight and Mega Man to tack on a lot of damage.

Galleom shifts his attention to Mega Man. He throws a punch at the Blue Bomber. Mega Man jumps off of Rush to dodge the punch, Rush was able to escape the attack as well. Mega Man charges his arm cannon.

"Power Shot!" Mega Man yells as he hits a charge shot at Galleom.

This causes Galleom to stumble back. The robot felt staggered, so staggered that he did not notice the Nikita Snake had shot out of his Bazooka. The Nikita hits Galleom, causing the robot to stumble back more.

Marth and Ike are standing behind Snake. The three Smashers were a good distance away from Galleom.

"It's working! You guys are doing it!" Marth cheers.

Ike nods. "Galleom is too overwhelmed. We've almost got him."

Galleom lets out a roar as steam comes out of his body. He starts to spin around like a ballerina. Galleom was spinning so fast that he was creating a vortex towards himself.

Meta Knight starts flying away from Galleom. While the winged swordsman was very quick in the air, he had some struggle when trying to avoid getting caught in the vortex.

Rush was also having some trouble trying to escape the vortex. Mega Man had to think of something quick. Mega Man raises his arms in the air. "Lightning Bolt!" He yells.

Mega Man summons a rain of powerful Lightning Bolts to come down and hit Galleom. Galleom stops spinning. He starts to short circuit and falls on one knee. The robot's once red face returns to its normal purple color.

Mega Man notices this. "He's out of his heated mode! His power has been weakened!"

"This is our chance to finish him off." Meta Knight says.

"HEY!" A voice yells in the distance.

Galleom turns to where the voice came from. It was Pit, who was standing next to Marth, Ike, and Snake. The smashers were surprised to see the angel out here on his feet.

"Pit?! Why aren't you back in the mansion?!" Marth questions.

"Do you have your memory back?" Snake asks.

"Yeah. It's all back." Pit walks the past the smashers and approaches Galleom. "That's right. I'm back and I'm standing! Don't think you've gotten rid of me that easily! I'm getting my revenge for what you did to Pittoo!" He declares.

Galleom starts to slowly stand up. He winds up his hand to go for an uppercut. Mega Man sees what's about to happen and jumps off of Rush in front of Pit. Galleom throws his uppercut at the angel, but Mega Man blocks the attack with his Jewel Satellite shield. Galleom stumbles back.

Mega Man turns to Pit. "Are you crazy?! Coming out here with crushed wings and you want to pick a fight with the giant robot that gave you amnesia?!" He scolds.

"Stupid I know, but when I have not been reckless with my decisions. I'm not leaving here until I avenge Pittoo." Pit says.

"Well I managed to weaken him. He should be easier to damage now."

Behind Galleom, Meta Knight is on the ground with his arms raised holding Galaxia with two hands. He was charging up something powerful unbeknownst to the robot.

"Know my power!" Meta Knight stabs Galaxia to the ground and unleashes a giant Mach Tornado towards Galleom.

Galleom gets lifted up by the Mach Tornado. Pit saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Mega! I need Rush Coil! Stat!" The angel demanded.

Mega Man nods. "Rush!" Rush comes down next to Mega Man and barks. "Rush Coil!"

Rush opens his back compartment and summons a spring. Pit jumps on Rush and springs up into the air where Galleom was.

Pit summons the Upperdash Arm on his hand. "I'll put everything I got into this punch! This is for Pittoo!" The angel lets out a roar as he punches through Galleom's stomach, leaving a hole in the robot.

Galleom crashes down to the ground, broken pieces of his body all over the ground. The robot shuts down.

Pit lands on his feet when he reaches the ground. He turns to the destroyed robot and smiles proudly.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pit raises his arms and yells. "Take that you overgrown heap of metal! Nobody messes with my family!"

Meta Knight appears beside Pit. "Excellent job Pit."

"Hey, you were the one with the giant tornado. I just jumped for the assist."

Suddenly, six pairs of wings in the shape of drills come crashing down from the sky around where Galleom was. This catches the smashers by surprise.

"Where the heck did these things come from?!" Mega Man says.

A beam of light then absorbs Galleom. The smashers shield their eyes from the light. The light dissolves with Galleom. When the smashers unshield their eyes, they see that Galleom is now gone. They were confused. Ike, Snake, and Marth rush over to everyone.

"What the hell?! That beam of light just took Galleom away." Snake says.

"Where did it even come from?! What even summoned it?!" Marth wondered.

Ike shrugs. "There's no use trying to ponder about now. It's gone and so is Galleom. It's done."

"The city is a wreck though. Although, I guess Master Hand and Crazy Hand can handle that. I guess we can all go home now." Pit says.

Meta Knight nods. "Yes, let us return home."

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Infirmary**

It was a very somber celebration at the mansion. While Galleom had been defeated, he still did a lot of damage to the Smash family. Pit is with Palutena in the infirmary. The Goddess of Light has Pit in a very tight hug. Tears were falling down her face.

"Pit...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was because of me that you lost your memory. If I wasn't such an idiot I-" Palutena choked in between her crying.

Pit caresses Palutena's hair. "It's okay Lady Palutena. It's alright. You didn't do anything-"

Palutena releases Pit from her hug. "Please. Don't pretend like this isn't my fault. Pittoo is in a coma because of me. Because I was too lazy. I don't deserve to be your guardian." She looked down.

"Don't say that Lady Palutena! You've done so much for me and you've helped so many people! I'd give my life for you! You're not only my guardian, but you're also like my mother. I'd do anything for you."

Palutena wipes the tears from her eyes with her arm. "Thank you Pit." She looks to Dark Pit lying on his hospital bed. "If-I mean...when he wakes up. I'll tell him the truth. About everything. Even about my father…"

Mega Man comes into the infirmary with Rush. "Hey." He waves. "I hope I didn't come in at a bad time."

Pit shakes his head. "Not at all Mega. So you said Dr. Wily rebuilt Galleom right? Any idea where he might be?"

"None, but I'll be doing a search for him soon. I did find some interesting stuff too. Today was the first time Galleom had been reactivated in over a decade. Wily may have rebuilt him, but it doesn't seem like he was able to turn him on. Galleom was turned on by supernatural means."

"Supernatural means?"

"We also found this." Mega Man opens Rush's back compartment. He takes out a handkerchief soaked in a strange chemical.

"Yuck." Palutena cringes. "I don't even want to know what's on there."

"Rush picked it up while Snake and me were investigating the lab. We weren't sure who it belonged to. Then some guy with orange hair told us that it belonged to a classmate of his. He said his name was Hubert."

Palutena's eyes widened at the name. Her body began to shake as she tightened her fist. Hubert. Edelgard's little slave. He turned on Galleom. He's the reason that Pit temporarily lost his memory and why Dark Pit was in a coma. She gave him and Edelgard a warning, but after this...all bets were off. She wasn't going to wait anymore. She was going to kill Hubert.

Pit notices the shift in Palutena demeanor. The Goddess of Light was seething with rage. It was starting to scare him. He had never seen Palutena this angry before.

"L-Lady Palutena?" The angel nervously called.

Palutena doesn't respond to her name. She summons her staff and begins walking out of the infirmary. Mega Man was worried that he might have put that student in danger by mentioning his name.

" _I hope she doesn't do anything drastic."_ Mega Man thinks to himself.

* * *

Despite everything that was going on, Edelgard and Hubert were oblivious to what was going on in Smash City. Hubert decided not to tell Edelgard where he was going. Instead, he opted to speak to her about what her allies were doing back in Fodlan.

"I have been in contact with Monika and Solon. When the opening presents itself, you can summon them here. They will need to know ahead of time so they can prepare."

Edelgard nodded her head slowly to this information. "Good. I'll need just a little more time before you tell Arundel that he can arrive as well."

Hubert smirked. It was only a matter of time before both Rhea and that fake Goddess got their just deserts. They just needed to be patient.

The smug look on Hubert's face wouldn't last long when a certain loud noble called out to them.

"Edelgard, Hubert, I have finally caught you!" Ferdinand announces.

The future Empress wanted to turn around and walk away from the door. Hubert almost followed suit.

"Hey! Do not ignore Ferdinand Von Aegir! The others have been looking for you two!"

There was no way to ignore the annoying noble. He was standing between going inside the mansion and being stuck outside. Edelgard sighed knowing she'll have to deal with this headache.

"Sorry, we have been busy," Edelgard answers. "I wish I could stick around, but unfortunately, my work is never done."

"Isn't the whole point of being at the mansion is to relax?" Ferdinand questioned. "Compared to Fodlan, the mansion is peaceful. We can speak to different members of nobility here and have a cup of tea with them."

"Only you would find that enjoyable." Hubert snarked.

"You say something Hubert?!" Ferdinand growled. "Come and say that to my face!"

"I am fine standing right here. Away from a nuisance like you."

"Hubert please…" Edelgard grumbled. She did not want to be around when Hubert and Ferdinand started bickering. Ferdinand really was the only person that aroused any sort of emotional response from her retainer.

While the two men indeed started to bicker, they didn't notice that Byleth and Beth spotted them. The two, along with Sothis, had come out of the garden. Another day went by without spotting Shulk. Beth suggested they retire early seeing as how it was another day he wasn't going to return. Sothis' mood dropped, but she didn't argue.

"Oh, it's Edelgard," Byleth says as he looks over to the Black Eagle leader and the two Black Eagle students. "I must know why she's been constantly going missing."

Beth rolled her eyes. "You really want to talk to her when she obviously wants nothing to do with you?"

"I do. I do want to know why she has been avoiding me." the male professor admitted.

"She's nothing but trouble, but suit yourself. Don't come crying to me when she rejects you harshly."

Byleth didn't take her advice. He did want to know why Edelgard had been avoiding him and the other Black Eagle students. It was nice that Ferdinand finally caught sight of them and forced them to interact...even if it resulted in the arrogant noble fighting with the sinister mage.

Unfortunately for Byleth, he wouldn't even get a chance to approach the Black Eagle students. For a split second, he caught the wind pick up in front of him. When he blinked, he caught a sight of green hair sprinting passed him. This was immediately followed by a scream. If the green hair didn't give it away, Byleth would have assumed they were under attack.

"What the?!" Beth shouted as she proved Byleth wasn't seeing things.

"Hubert!" Edelgard and Ferdinand called out.

The dark mage had the wind knocked out of him. He had suffered physical blows before. None had been so quick and painful as the one he had just received. He was knocked away from Edelgard and Ferdinand not knowing what had hit him.

At first, the two Black Eagle students attempted to rush over to Hubert, but were stopped by an imposing figure suddenly teleporting in front of them. Ferdinand at first was in awe seeing the Goddess of Light in person again. However, that awe became dread noticing something was completely off about her.

"You…" Edelgard snarled.

Palutena didn't bother turning her attention to Edelgard when her target was in front of her. That made things worse when the princess attempted to run to her retainer.

"I warned you," Palutena said.

It was then that Edelgard stopped in her tracks. Compared to the other times Palutena spoke, her voice was as cold and empty as the underworld.

"You attacked my children. One might not wake up again. I will happily take your life as payment." She says to Hubert.

The twins were close enough to hear what Palutena just said. They couldn't believe their ears. The aura around the Goddess of Light felt tainted.

"What is going on?" Byleth asked immediately, trying to involve himself. He couldn't help but stand up for his students even if they weren't under his tutelage.

"Stay out of this," Palutena says coldly. She gripped her staff in her hand.

"Actually, that's my student," Byleth told her. "If you have a problem with my students, come to me."

Palutena could care less what Byleth wanted. Not wanting to deal with the professor, she mumbled something under her breath before her staff hit Byleth with a quick lightning spell. Byleth flinched expecting to feel an attack. To his surprise, he didn't feel like he was injured. Only when he tried to move his body did he realize she froze him in place.

"Don't get in my way and don't even try to turn the clock. It doesn't work on a Goddess like me."

Byleth flinched at her icy words. Palutena turned her attention back to Hubert who struggled to stand up.

"Byleth!" Beth called out. She yelped when she touched her brother's shoulder. She was shot back and couldn't get back up.

"Beth!" Byleth cries.

Sothis frowned. "A paralyze spell? What the hell are you doing?"

Palutena ignored the little Goddess. She walked over to Hubert and kicked him again. For some strange reason, just being hit by the Goddess of Light sent the dark mage flying. This time, he slammed into one of the garden statues causing it to crack.

"Gaahhh…"

"Did that hurt?" Palutena asked with no hint of humor in her tone. "That's nothing compared to the pain Pit and Dark Pit are going through."

"Tch...so you show your true colors…" Hubert muttered. "Attacking me unprovoked."

"You turned on Galleom," Palutena states. Hubert flinches knowing what she was talking about. "You should thank that orange haired friend of yours for telling me that you dropped a certain handkerchief in the place where I sent my angels to."

Palutena may have told a half-truth, but it had the same results. With how easy it was for the Goddess to wrap Ferdinand around her finger, it would be easy for him to identify an item that belonged to the Vestra family. How could he have been so careless? He had cursed himself for dropping items around the academy and having said items returned to him by Byleth. Now, it was really going to be the nail in his coffin.

He wasn't stupid. Hubert felt the killer energy from the Goddess. Fake or not, she smelled blood in the water.

"Using your charms to get that idiot to out me…" Hubert mutters.

"Humans should not be touching things that they don't know how to control," Palutena continued ignoring the taunt. "Breaking your hands will be fun."

Palutena smiled coldly at her target. Hubert felt a cold sweat run down his back. The Goddess of Light had every intention of killing him in broad daylight. It did not matter if she had witnesses. Immediately, Hubert tried to cast a dark spell to protect himself. Palutena's staff glowed before the spell was cancelled. Hubert looked at his hand in disbelief.

"I don't need a beacon to disable your magic," Palutena explains. "I wonder what you are without being able to use any magic tricks."

"You-"

Hubert didn't finish that sentence as Palutena instantly smacked his shoulder with the ball of her staff. Despite how light it looked, the blow packed a huge punch. Hubert howled in pain feeling his body get knocked back.

"The last time I whacked someone with my staff, I accidentally killed a weaver who thought she was better than me," Palutena says casually. She frowned looking at her staff and seeing there was no blood yet. "Humans are so fragile. She died in three hits before I revived her as a spider." This revelation shocked everyone. Was this really the same teasing Goddess that walked the halls of Smash? "I wonder how many hits it will take before you're just a bloody mess."

Hubert instinctively tried to crawl away from the Goddess of Light. It didn't matter if she was a real Goddess or not. She really was going to kill him and in front of Edelgard no less! He looked over to the axe wielding princess wondering why she hasn't stepped in. Unlike the twins, she wasn't frozen in place. She glared at Palutena, but chose not to move from her spot. If she was afraid of blowing her cover, it was the right decision. It didn't change the fear that was starting to creep to the surface.

Palutena raised her staff in the air and slammed it down on Hubert's right knee. The sickening sound of a bone cracking rang in the air followed by the dark mage's scream. "Oops. I missed your head. I'm still out of touch with this weapon."

She whacked Hubert in the cheek next. Hubert was fortunate that she didn't swing that hard. She did that just to give him a mark that was going to bruise his pale body. The only reason she gave a light tap was because the next smack was against his left arm. She hit him so hard that Hubert started coughing blood.

"Four hits and you're still alive. I guess that makes sense with how much your master makes you work all night."

Hubert thought he could muster a glare in defiance but he couldn't do that. Fear started to overtake him. He couldn't speak in fear that he might say something he would regret. The retainer refused to beg for his life. She wouldn't grant him that wish anyway.

Palutena raised her staff again, deciding to bash it against Hubert's skull and see how many hits it took before he bled through the ear.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

The Goddess didn't bring her staff down because Ferdinand had the balls to run in between her and her target. Hubert was taken by complete surprise seeing Ferdinand shield him from an upcoming blow that never came.

"Move." Palutena ordered.

"I will not!" Ferdinand answered defiantly. "This is unfitting of a Goddess of your station! Aren't you above this?"

"No," Palutena responds to Ferdinand's horror. "I don't like indulging in these acts of violence, but I will have retribution for what happened to my children. Move before I decide to strike you down as well."

Ferdinand's legs were shaking. He knew he could walk away from this. Hubert was an asshole and someone who treated him poorly. However, he couldn't stand the idea of watching someone he went to school with be beaten to death by someone he looked up to. His view of the Goddess shattered as she looked ready to bash his head against the pavement.

"...Leave…" Hubert muttered.

"Not happening!" Ferdinand announces. "I am Ferdinand Von Aegir, and I will not let anyone hurt my friend! Even if it's someone who is a Goddess!"

Palutena laughed in disbelief. She could not believe that someone as heartless as Hubert had someone as bright as the sun as his friend. Hubert also couldn't believe it.

"We are not…friends…" Hubert hissed. If he tried to talk, he found his body started aching. "Gahh…"

"Please, I expected the Forehead Princess over there to be the one protecting her retainer. Not someone who has been constantly been put down by this dark creatine."

Sure enough, Edelgard still hadn't moved to protect Hubert. She stood there in shock. Now, her expression was unreadable. Ferdinand glared at the Black Eagle's leader.

"You're right. I shouldn't be the one to protect a friend. Our leader is supposed to do that! If she fails to do that, then it is my duty to step up as an example of nobility!"

Ferdinand's shouting caught more attention than what Palutena wanted. Perhaps this was his plan. If more people saw what was going on, she would be forced to stop unless she didn't want to embarrass herself. Master Hand couldn't punish her, but it didn't mean that he'd make things harder for her.

"Fine, if you're going to be a stuck up noble who doesn't know when to mind his own business, I'll get rid of you too."

Palutena did in fact have every intention of killing anyone who got in the way of her revenge. Ferdinand thought that maybe she would realize his valor and step down. No, Palutena was a merciless Goddess who took a step back. Instead of bashing them to death, she would simply incinerate them. Hubert felt his heart stop.

"Idiot, get out of the way!" Hubert found himself shouting. "Leave me. I'm her target."

Ferdinand just smiled nervously as he continued to use his body as a shield. "Sorry, I won't let a friend go to the realm of the dead alone, now can I?"

This was the worst. The absolute worst. Ferdinand had no right to give his life away to someone who treated him poorly. No one deserved to die for him. The dark mage couldn't move his body and had no strength to at least push Ferdinand out of the way. This really was his punishment. To be stuck with an obnoxious noble who proved to have a lionheart heart after all.

"Stupid idiot…" Hubert mumbled to himself. His voice cracked at this point and there was nothing he could do about it.

Palutena intended to just obliterate her target with Mega Laser. It didn't take long for her to charge up like Smash Brothers made people believe. It was an instant blast that would decimate everything in its sight. She'll have to find a way to repair the statue at a later time, but the bones that will be left will be a nice touch.

Sothis could not believe what Palutena was going to do. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Palutena ignored Sothis. No time magic could stop her. Even as Smashers and Garreg Mach students started to check to see what was going on, they weren't going to stop her from shooting a Mega Laser.

Ferdinand finally stopped trying to protect Hubert by standing in front of him. Now, he turned his back on the laser and covered Hubert in an awkward hug. Even if Hubert was the taller one, Ferdinand made him feel small.

"Sorry…" Ferdinand couldn't help but apologize.

 _You didn't do anything._ Hubert thought darkly to himself. He shut his eyes in frustration.

"SHIELD!"

Palutena's eyes widened in horror seeing a large shield wrapping itself around the two students. The Laser blasted right past them and incinerated everything behind them. The smoke filled the air and the grass caught fire.

"Of all the damn things…" Palutena hissed.

"What was that?!" Beth asked. She noticed the paralyze spell wore off and she was able to grab her brother.

At some point, someone had appeared in between Palutena and the two Black Eagle units. Sothis eyes widened in delight finally seeing the person she wanted to have tea with.

A red sword trickled with blue electricity. The blue symbol in the middle had finally vanished causing the blue aura around the Homs to disappear.

"Shulk, get the hell out of my way!" Palutena yelled as she stomped her foot in frustration.

"I can't believe I made it in time…" Shulk mumbled to himself as he looked at his Monado. "That vision could have happened if I was any slower…"

Ferdinand and Hubert expected to be killed but upon hearing the Goddess of Light cursing, they were able to open their eyes and look to see what happened. Hubert recognized the red coat and sword anywhere. The boy that had tried to befriend Edelgard decided to jump in and save them.

Realizing that Shulk was ignoring her, Palutena suddenly turned her staff into a sword. Not many people knew that her staff was capable of such feats. She charged toward Shulk attempting to rush past him and slice Hubert's head off. The God of Fate stepped in front of her again blocking her sword with the Monado.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Palutena yelled.

"CALM DOWN! WHAT WILL KILLING DO FOR YOU?!"

The air was suffocating around the two Gods battling it out in front of the mansion. Palutena had fire in her eyes while Shulk remained calm. The Goddess of Wisdom had shown to be unmatched in the mansion when she took things seriously, but here Shulk was reminding her who was capable of matching her toe to toe. Palutena jumped back and tried to get past the Homs, but he read her movement. His eyes glowed every time he read her options.

"YOU WILL NOT GET PAST ME!" Shulk shouted. "STAND DOWN."

Palutena refused to do so. Shulk was forced to go on the offensive and pushed her back. She jumped back and landed gently on her feet. She got into a battle position ready to fight the Homs if he chose to interfere. While Shulk got into a battle position, he had no intention of fighting his friend.

"Shulk, that human is why Dark Pit is in a coma," Palutena told him. "I bet your visions told you that it was inevitable."

"Oh...that already happened…" Shulk said out loud.

"If you know it happened, stand aside."

"I will not."

"You pretentious jerk!"

"Palutena, please. Killing will not solve anything," Shulk says as he already activated Monado Shield again. She had no hope of getting to Ferdinand and Hubert so as long as he stood in her way. "Dark Pit would not want you to kill someone to avenge him. Pit would hate to see you like this."

"Don't bring them up like you know them!" Palutena began to argue but Shulk interrupted her.

"You're scaring Pit. You're scaring everyone in the mansion. This isn't you. Put your weapon away."

Shulk stood firm not afraid of Palutena throwing a temper tantrum. The Goddess only looked toward the crowd of Smashers gathering along with the students. Sure enough, she scared the majority of them. Pit being there only made things worse.

"...I…"

Her resolve wavered. She glared at Hubert who couldn't believe what was happening. He was slowly realizing that he was going to be able to live through this. While Palutena changed her sword back into a staff, the staff continued to glow.

"I'm taking his magic," Palutena finally said to Hubert's horror. "I will not have that brat harming anyone in this mansion."

Not understanding the implications, Shulk lowered his weapon. Hubert wanted to scream how that was not okay, but he lost too much blood and found his vision blurring.

"Hey, Hubert! Stay with me!" Ferdinand shouts.

Hubert grumbled something before closing his eyes. The orange haired noble placed his head against the older male's chest and sighed in relief upon hearing a heartbeat.

"Take him to the infirmary," Shulk ordered. Ferdinand flinched at the commanding voice. Even though the Homs saved them, he was just as dangerous as Palutena was. "Don't worry. Palutena won't try to kill you anymore."

Shulk wasn't all that great with reassuring Ferdinand. The young man still found his legs shaking despite his act of courage put on display. The cavalier demonstrated his strength being able to easily lift Hubert off the ground and into his arms. Palutena said nothing as Ferdinand hurried past her not bothering to look her in the eye. However, he stopped when he saw Edelgard still standing there. He glared daggers at her.

"I thought you of all people would have tried to protect Hubert. To say that I'm disappointed in you is an understatement."

Normally, Edelgard wouldn't take an insult like that. She was blown back by the tone Ferdinand used on her. She then looked toward the crowd and noticed the Black Eagles were all staring at her in confusion. She truly had the chance to be a leader to them and failed to do so. Ferdinand made the people move out of the way. The Black Eagles followed after Ferdinand one by one like he was the leader of the Black Eagle house leaving Edelgard alone.

"Palutena, we're going to need to talk," Shulk told her. "I can't stand you suffering in silence."

"I'm not…" Palutena growled. "And I don't need lecturing me. Tch...I'm gone. You're a fool Shulk…"

Palutena decided to warp away from Shulk and the others. It was difficult to determine if she was ashamed or annoyed. The Homs looked over and noticed that Rosalina had been on the roof watching the whole thing happen. He rolled his eyes realizing that he needed to talk to her too about this.

Sothis remained in awe at Shulk's powers as a God and his leadership skills. Once the Homs put the Monado away, he immediately tried to reassure everyone that everything was fine (even if it wasn't). Beth couldn't stop her nerves from shaking.

"He's strong…" Beth mumbled to herself. "I'm getting goosebumps…"

Byleth was more concerned with his students. "I'm going to check on Hubert."

Thoughts of checking up on Edelgard left his mind now that a student was injured on his watch. The future Empress reached her hand out to Byleth, but he didn't bother to look at her.

"Oh, I can't wait to have tea with Shulk," Sothis hummed. "Oh, he can't escape from me now."

As everyone went back inside of the mansion. Edelgard was left by herself outside. Everyone had seen her stand in silence as her retainer and classmate were almost obliterated. The Black Eagles surely thought different about her, but she couldn't let that bother her.

"Sacrifices must be made if my plan is to reach succession. No matter what happens, I must make sure I cleanse this world of these false prophets. I cannot let anything get in my way. Palutena, you are nothing but a false prophet. Rest assured, I will make sure you pay for lies you've spread to people. You and the Church…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes! 
> 
> 1\. I'm a Ferdinand/Hubert shipper so I found a moment to drop a hint in. :3 I think people know by now that I love the rescue romance trope. Rising isn't gonna do anything with this but I already set it up. Ferdinand is already angry with Edelgard doing anything to help Hubert.
> 
> 2\. Palutena uses her powers in Smash. Paralyze Attack and Interference are both power-ups Pit can use. The former makes it difficult to move and the latter works similar to silence in an RPG game where it blocks the use of powers in a specific area.
> 
> 3\. In Palutena's tea-time, I already alluded to her getting mad at a human once. The Arachne myth. I had to double-check to see how many times Palutena hit her on the head and was disappointed it was only three.
> 
> 4\. It's more of a headcanon that Palutena's staff can turn into Palutena's blade. Since Athena does have a sword in mythology, I can imagine that this would be a good excuse to hide a deadly weapon.
> 
> 5\. Shulk used Monado Speed to run all the way back to Smash Mansion and then casted Monado Shield to protect Ferdinand and Hubert. He really was pushing it.
> 
> Notes from Rising:
> 
> 1\. I wish there was more to do with Galleom. Unlike with Dracula, there is not a lot you can do with this giant hulking robot. Doesn't talk. Only appeared as an OC in Subspace Emissary. Even the moveset he has between Brawl and Ultimate is very limited. The only move I didn't use was that stupid falling down move. Dracula gave me a lot more to work with. You want to see what I've done with Dracula, you can go read "Castlevania: The Withered Flower" over on FF.Net. 
> 
> 2\. I have the headcanon that Mega Man has every Robot Master's from 1 - 11's abilities. Here, I had him use the use the Super Arm from Guts Man, Lightning Bolt from Dynamo Man, and Jewel Satellite from Jewel Man. So Mega Man is equipped with a lot of strong stuff. 
> 
> 3\. Pit's big punch was an obvious homage to Dragon Ball where Goku punches through Demon King Piccolo and when he Dragon Fist through Super 17 in GT. I just thought it would look really cool.


End file.
